It's... The Eric Crepitu Show!
It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! is a Jetanie animated children's television series created by Amrit Freeland. The show focuses on a human-seagull hybrid called Eric Crepitu, who is based off a character in The Sketch Show. The show lasted three years; premiering in 2005 and ending in 2008. Background Eric Crepitu is based on a character in The Sketch Show called The Farting Machine, which Freeland also worked on with Youngvision. Freeland decided that she wanted to make a television series based on toilet humour, believing that it would give the show a comedic and unique effect. Freeland says the show is targeted for older children, but could impress younger children too. The pilot episode, The Fake Sock, aired on Z Bop on 12th September 2005 at 7:40 a.m., and was later repeated at 12:40 p.m. and 5:40 p.m. The rest of the series was aired starting in October that year, with a new episode airing on Saturdays. Freeland originally only planned on making two series, however, in early 2006, the show was renewed another two series. Freeland said although she could have made a fifth, or even sixth, series, she decided against it. Freeland said in an interview in February 2009 "I could have made more episodes, but the show would have lost its novelty and charm. I didn't want there to be too many episodes either. It is the quality that matters, not the quantity." Premise It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! takes place on Waft Island, a fictional island located in between the continents of Asia and North America. Eric Crepitu, a human-seagull hybrid, is one of the island's residents. Eric's favourite things to do are eating, sleeping and farting, but his prized item is the Holy Sock of Farts, a sock which has been passed down from generations. Eric's worst enemy, Goodbreath, a human-bear hybrid, is continuously trying to get the sock off Eric but fails time and time again. The Holy Sock of Farts is also shown to have mystical powers if it is opened. Each episode of the show lasts 16 minutes and 35 seconds. However, in the Sallyish dub, 95 seconds of each episode were removed and episodes were doubled to fit in a 30-minute slot. Characters Main characters Eric Crepitu Eric Crepitu is the main protagonist of the show, who is a human-seagull hybrid; his father is a human, whilst his mother is a seagull. Eric's favourite things to do are eat, sleep and fart, which he is seen doing a lot. Eric owns the Holy Sock of Farts, which has been passed down from generations. Eric is eager to keep the sock safe from his worst enemy, Goodbreath. Vomito Vomito is an anthropomorphic food can, who "vomits" so Eric can eat his "guts". Vomito always has a different type of food inside of him each day, but it is not known how or why. Rutto Rutto is an overweight pig, who likes drinking and burping. Occasionally, his stomach explodes, causing him to become underweight. Rutto is also simple-minded, rarely pays attention and likes to interrupt people, though he remains loyal to his friends. A running gag in the show has him tripping over and falling on his face. Ubriaco Ubriaco is an incredibly hyperactive bird, who is the fastest living thing on Waft Island. According to Eric, he drinks too much Green Cow, a fictional energy drink. Lolly Lolly is a human-Bananer hybrid, who lives under the ocean. She often flirts with the other characters, regardless of their gender, and likes to eat bananas in, according to Eric, "strange" ways. Goodbreath Goodbreath is a human-bear hybrid, and the main antagonist of the show, who is always trying to get the Holy Sock of Farts off of Eric. Not much is known about Goodbreath's past, but he claims that he had "a train wreck" of a childhood. Minor characters King Waft King Waft is the king of Waft Island. He is a dog-human hybrid. Queen Toot Queen Toot is the queen of Waft Island, and King Waft's wife. She is a human-cat hybrid. Ructo Ructo is a minor antagonist, who often gets up to mischief, playing pranks on everybody. He is severely disliked by King Waft and Queen Toot. Dong Dong is a bear-frog hybrid, who has a ridiculously long tongue and a bad breath. He does not speak at all, and seems to have trouble understanding language as well. Transmissions See here for a list of every episode. International broadcasts Jetania * Z Bop (2005-2010) Canada * YTV (2006-2010) * Teletoon Retro (2014-2015) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2007-2011, 2015-2016) France * Toon Disney (2005-2007) * Disney Cinemagic (2007-2010) Germany * Toon Disney (2006-2011) Italy * Toon Disney (2006-2011) United Kingdom * CITV (2006-2009) * Boomerang (2008-2011) United States * TheCuben2006 Channel (2005-present) * Toon Disney (2006-2009) YinYangia * Disney Channel (2006-2016) Island of Sally * SBC2 (2006-2007) * Jetix (2007-2009) * TV7 (2013-2016) Voiceover translation was done by Jenny Delenkiak, and toilet humour was removed on SBC2. In other media * From October to December 2013, some of the characters on the show were revived for several Coca-Cola advertisements in Jetania. Critical reception Despite high viewing figures, the show was met with negative reviews, with critics generally panning the excessive and repetitive use of toilet humour and over-the-top voice acting. Other media Stage adaptation A musical based on the show, ''It's... Eric Crepitu Live!, was performed throughout the United Kingdom from September to December 2006. Archives of the musical were aired on ITV2, with one of the shows even being broadcast live on ITV1. Category:TV Shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:2005 Category:Jetania Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:TV shows